dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Multi-Form
The is a bunshin-type technique created by the Three-Eyed People. Overview To perform it, the users powers up and splits into two, then those two split clones into four. Unlike the Afterimage Technique, these are tangible clones, not just imprints left by speed. This technique has a quite obvious weakness, however. The four clones are created by the user's energy level divided into four. After using the technique, the clones are usually four times weaker than the user individually, however the perfected version used by Cell in the anime were all capable of using Cell's normal level of power and did not become four times weaker. Usage Tien first uses this technique during his match against Goku in the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament as a counter to Goku's improved speed. At first, it seems like Tien has the upper hand, but Goku soon manages to evade their attacks using his supreme speed. As a final move, the four Tiens head to the four corners of the ring and fire Ki Blast Cannons at Goku in the center. Goku evades by jumping into the clouds at the last second, but the four Tiens locate and zap him with their Mystery Rays, sending Goku crashing into the ground. When Goku gets back up, the Tiens try the same combination again, but this time Goku counters with Solar Flare, blinding all of the Tiens. Goku then utilizes the primary weakness of Tien's quadruplication technique: it divides the speed and strength of the user by four, thus weakening the user. Knowing this, Goku easily defeats and knocks all four Tiens out of the ring, winning the match. Tien Shinhan later uses the Multi-Form on King Kai's Planet to fight Jeice and Burter. In the anime, Cell uses a perfected version of it abruptly in his battle against Goku during the Cell Games - with his power not being split into four and instead all of the clones possessing his normal power, and although he does give Goku some slight trouble, Goku eventually lures them above the ring and then pummels them down onto the ground into a pile, having them dissipate until only one Cell remains. However, it should be noted that the "original" Cell was well below his maximum power against Goku, so it's possible the clones were just using more of their full power to make the technique seem more efficient.Dragon Ball Z episode 178, "Cell's Bag of Tricks" Upon becoming a farmer after the defeat of Majin Buu, Tien uses the Multi-Form in conjunction with the Four Witches Technique for harvesting crops.Interview with Akira Toriyama, Mandō Kobayashi, March 24, 2013 In the Tournament of Power, Tien once again uses the to save his team from being eliminated by [[Harmira] of Universe 2. Tien uses his newly enhanced version of the Multi Form where they will now stay around after being defeated and can act independently if need be. After Tien uses his Neo Tri-Beam to severely injure Hermila, Hermila ends up luring Tien in and throwing him out, however Tien's copies having recovered tackle Hermila off the edge as well eliminating the dangerous foe, saving his team. Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta uses this in conjunction with the Bluff Kamehameha to humiliate Omega Shenron.Dragon Ball GT episode 60, "Super Saiyan 4 Fusion" Video Game Appearances Tien Shinhan uses the technique when he performs his Multi-Form Attack in the ''Gokuden'' series and in Dragon Ball Z: Attack of the Saiyans. In the latter, it has a 100% hit rate. Character Meaning *四 (Shi) = Four *身 (Shin) = Body *の (No) = Of *拳 (Ken) = Fist Gallery References Category:Techniques Category:Supportive techniques